User blog:LtFantasmic/An American Secret of NIMH
An American Secret of NIMH is a upcoming 2014 American animated film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc. The film is scheduled for release on November 14, 2014, by Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and 20th Century Fox. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot The story starts off on Hanukkah in 1885, opening in the village of Shostka, Russia, and it shows the story of the life of a family of Jewish-Russian mice who emigrate after their village is destroyed by Tsar Alexander III's Anti-Jewish pogroms. Elsewhere, in Sicily, mice were being terrorized by a mafia tabby cat by the name of Don Tabilioni. Believing in the American dream, they head to New York City because (as a song repeated early in the picture goes) "there are no cats in America, and the streets are paved with cheese." Once there, they immediately discover that there are indeed cats in America (and plenty of them), and begin living in a typical late 19th century immigrant manner – working in a sweatshop, living in horrible conditions, and submitting to a feline protection racket as an alternative to being eaten by the cats. The film follows Fievel Mousekewitz is separated from the Mousekewitz family after falling overboard the SS Austria as it approaches America after departing the Port of Hamburg. Stuck inside a floating vodka bottle, Fievel is carried to the beach where he met Mrs. Brisby, a shy and timid field mouse, lives in a cinder box with her children in Modern-day New York City, She asked Fievel where his family is but Fievel told her that he has no family he's an orphan, Mrs. Brisby knew the day will come she prepares to adopt Fievel as a new family member of the Brisby clan, So she desided to take Fievel home with her and introduce him to his new family, hoping to consult with Immigration, but are waylaid by Warren T. Rat, a Shakespearean reciting conman rat who sells them to a sweatshop. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel escape, befriending an Italian mouse named Tony Toponi (who nicknames him "Philly") in the process. On their way back home Mrs. Brisby and Fievel encounter Jeremy, a clumsy but compassionate crow. Later that night Mrs. Brisby and Fievel arrived at the cinder box she wants Martin, Teresa, and Cynthia to meet him including Timothy, He has fallen ill, And so She brought a medicine to get him well. The next day Mrs. Brisby and Fievel ran went to the market place where Tony and Bridget, an Irish mouse with whom Tony is friendly, who believe that Fievel was drowned at sea before Mrs. Brisby found on the beach until she adopted him. During this time, Auntie Shrew tells Mrs. Brisby and Fievel that they would see The Great Owl, Show 'im a little courage, fight for Timothy's live and must find a way to defeat the cats. With the help of Jeremy Mrs. Brisby and Fievel visit the Great Owl, a wise creature living in the nearby woods, to ask for help. He tells them to visit a mysterious group of rats who live beneath a rose bush on the farm and ask for Nicodemus. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel go into the rats' home, where they are amazed to see their use of electricity and other human technology. They meet Nicodemus, the wise and mystical ruler of the rats, and Justin, an extremely kind and friendly rat who is the Captain of the Guards. She and her adoptive son learn that her late husband, along with the rats and Mr. Ages, was a part of a series of experiments at a place known as NIMH (which stands for the National Institute of Mental Health). The experiments had boosted their intelligence to human level, allowing them to easily escape. However, the rats have concocted "The Plan", which is to leave New York and live without cats. Nicodemus then gives Mrs. Brisby an amulet that gives magical power when its wearer is courageous. Because of her husband's prior relationship with the rats, they agree to help Mrs. Brisby and Fievel build a giant Mouse of Minsk (based on Russian folklore). They make friends with A wealthy mouse socialite named Gussie Mausheimer and the group of mice and went on their way to an abandoned building along the Chelsea Piers that night and inside begin to work building their creation. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel were on their way to the docks, However they both volunteer to make there way into the sewer, only to find out that the music is coming from Warren and a gang of cats. Warren is actually a cat in a rat disguise and is running a protection racket as the gang's boss. When they discover Fievel and his adoptive mother, they are captured and imprisoned in a cage. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel end up befriending one of the cats, Tiger, who admits that he's a vegetarian. As the 2 talk, they discover that even though they are a cat and mouse, they share some of the same likes and dislikes. After talking, Tiger lets Mrs. Brisby and Fievel go. However, there escape triggers an alarm, and Fievel and Mrs. Brisby were chased to the New York Harbor where Fievel reveals Warren's identity as a cat with a little help from Tony and Justin. However, Jenner and his hesitant accomplice Sullivan, who wish to remain in the rose bush, kill Nicodemus, making it look like an accident. When the rats and the mice in their encampment refuse to give in to Warren's demands, he lights a match and attempts to burn them alive. However, Fievel intercepts the match, and uses it to help jumpstart their 'secret weapon' – a giant creation based on the story of "The Giant Mouse of Minsk," armed with fireworks provided by Chinese mice. The giant contraption chases the cats down the docks and forces them onto a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong. It appears the rats and mice have won out, Mrs. Brisby found Fievel inside the building and yet she uses her magic stone to revive him and she that NIMH intends to come to exterminate the rats the next day, They manage run off and warn Justin. Fievel and Mrs. Brisby arrive and try to convince the rats that NIMH is coming and that they must leave immediately. Jenner becomes angry and knocks them down. Justin rushes to their aid, and a sword fight between him and Jenner ensues, which ends with Sullivan, himself mortally wounded, killing Jenner and saving Justin's life. Before Mrs. Brisby gave the amulet to Justin, he told her to take Fievel home, Suddenly a remnant of the fire Warren started is still lit, and a spilled bottle of kerosene soon starts it to cause a blaze at the encampment. As the rats and mice scramble for cover, firefighters are dispatched to the blaze to put it out. In the ensuing chaos, Fievel's long-lost sisters Tanya and Yasha encounter Tony and Bridget, who are looking for "Philly". Tanya believes they're looking for Mrs. Brisby and Fievel, and Tony confirms that Philly's original name is indeed Fievel. Tanya still believes that Fievel is dead, but Bridget gives Fievel's hat to her (which her father gave Fievel at the start of the movie), confirming that was his old hat. Tiger is also present, and overhears the conversation among the mice. However, Mrs. Brisby's will to save Fievel's life gives power to the amulet, which she uses to lift the old crate (where Fievel was placed inside) out of the underground and move it to safety from the fire. Shortly afterwards, Mrs. Brisby and Fievel arrived home in the cinder box she puts him to bed just as like Timothy, The next morning, the rats have already gone to Thorn Valley with Justin as their new king, Timothy has begun to recover and Fievel woke up and Mrs. Brisby gave him a new hat, Tanya and Yasha came to stay with the brisbies. Jeremy also finds "Miss Right", an equally clumsy crow, and the two fly away together. Cast *Jeff Bennet – Mr. Ages *Victor Brandt – Papa *Cathy Cavadini – Tanya, Yasha *Jim Cummings – Moe *E.G. Daily – Timmy *Grey DeLisle – Gussie Mausheimer *Doug Erholtz – Justin *Quinton Flynn – Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons *Kelsey Grammer – Jenner *Tino Insana – Jeremy, Tiger *Tom Kane – Sullivan *Andrea Libman – Cynthia *Tress MacNeille – Beth Fitzgibbons *Jason Marsden – Martin *Leeza Miller McGee – Cholena *Pat Musick – Tony Toponi *Donna Murphy – Auntie Shrew *Liam Neeson – Nicodemus *Christopher Plummer – Henri *Niel Ross – Honest John *Will Ryan – Digit *Brianne Siddall – Fievel *Tabitha St. Germain – Bridget *Tara Strong – Teresa *Alan Tudyk – Warren T. Rat *Stevie Louise Vallance – Mama *Gail Webster – Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby *Tom Wyner – The Great Owl Crew *Directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman *Written and Produced by **Don Bluth **Gary Goldman **David Kirschner **Paul Gertz *Music Composed, Arranged, and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Adapted from the Themes by James Horner and Jerry Goldsmith *Artistic Supervisors: **Story Development: Simon Wells **Layout: ***Larry Lekker ***Anthony Christov **Backgrounds: Rob Nason **Clean-Up: Eileen Conway **Visual Effects: Peter Matheson **Computer Generated Imagery: Makoto Koyama Animation *Senior Supervising Animator: **'Fievel'/'Mrs. Brisby'/'Honest John'/'Tiger'/'Warren T. Rat'/'Mr. Ages'/'Jeremy'/'Dragon'/'The Great Owl'/'Nicodemus'/'Justin'/'Jenner'/'Cossack Cats': Len Simon *Supervising Animators: **'Fievel'/'Mrs. Brisby'/'Honest John'/'Tiger'/'Warren T. Rat'/'Mr. Ages'/'Dragon'/'The Great Owl'/'Nicodemus'/'Justin': Len Simon **'Tony Toponi'/'Bridget': Dan Kuenster **'Jeremy'/'Henri': Linda Miller **'Cholena': George W. Thompkins **'Jenner'/'Cossack Cats': Edison Goncalves **'Auntie Shrew'/'Teresa'/'Martin'/'Cynthia': Troy Saliba *Animators: **Anne Marie Bardwell (Tony Toponi) **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook (Mr. Ages/Tanya/Bridget) **Jesse Cosio **Renato Dos Anjos **Allan Fernando **Manuel Galiana **Kenji Hachizaki **John Hill **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Skip Jones **Jean Kalile **Paul J. Kelly **Uli Meyer **Ashley Mims **Max Nepomuceno **Paul Newberry **Keiko Oyamada **Ralf Palmer **Marco Plantilla **John Power **Tobias Schwarz **Kunio Shimamura **Melvin Silao **Robert Jurgen Sprathoff **Helio Takahashi **Hugo M. Takahashi **Michael Tweedle **Kevin M. Wurzer **Hisao Yokobori **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag *Assistant Animators: **Arland Barron **Arnaud Berthier **Michael Cedeno (Tony Toponi/Bridget) **Robert Fox **Irene Couloufis Parkins **Mark Thornton **Athanassios Vakalis Backgrounds *Background Artists: **Barry Atkinson **Richard Bentham **David Goetz **Derek Holmes **William Lorencz **Henry McGrane **Don Moore **David M. Rabbitte **Pio Ravago Clean-Up Animation *Clean-Up Artists: **Emily Jiuliano **Vera Lanpher-Pacheco **Sandra Keely **Juan 'Jo' Luna **Terry O'Toole Compositing *Supervisors: **Jeannette Maher-Manifold **Emmet Doyle *Compositors: **Eric Ryan **Jason Salata **Graham Tiernan Music *Music Performed by The London Philharmonic Orchestra, London, England, UK *Choral Performance: Ambrosian Singers, London, England, UK *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Songs ;"Flying Dreams" Lullaby *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler *Performed by Cassidy Ladden ;"We're Buddies" *(Based on "A Duo") *Music Composed by James Horner and Barry Mann *Lyrics Written by Cynthia Weil *New Lyrics Written by Will Jennings ;"Somewhere Out There" *Music Composed by James Horner and Barry Mann *Lyrics Written by Cynthia Weil ;"Flying Dreams" *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler *Performed by Paul Williams and Sally Stevens Gallery Here's the gallery of An American Secret of NIMH the first crossover film from Don Bluth Films, Inc.. AnAmericanSecretofNIMH MoviePoster.jpg Mrs Brisby meets Fievel.jpg Mrs. Brisby with Fievel's hat.jpg Mrs Brisby Fievel and Jermey.jpg Fievel with MrsBrisby (1).jpg Mrs Brisby, Fievel and Brutus (Redone) by BrianDuBose.jpg Mrs Brisby Fievel Justin & Mr Ages by BrianDuBose.JPG AASONIMH Bow.jpg AASONIMH elevator.jpg Council (new version).jpg AASONIMH council of the rats.jpg AASONIMH JustinAgesBrisbyFievel.jpg Who are They by BrianDuBose.JPG AASONIMH Present.jpg AASONIMH NicodemusBrisby&Fievel.jpg AASONIMH TanyaFievel&Brisbys.jpg Mousekewitz tombstone.jpg A fateful encounter by fathom315-d584m1d.png Adoption Pic by BrianDuBose.jpg Fievel s true courage by whitelionwarrior-d6ctxho.png Spending time with brisby by whitelionwarrior-d66w1al.png A very brisby christmas by whitelionwarrior-d5oehp5.png Nimh x aat seasons greetings by whitelionwarrior-d6yac5e.png Mrs Brisby and Fievel by Takineko.JPG Like adoptive mother, Like adopted son..jpg An adoptive mother cares for her adoptive son.jpg Mrs brisby and fievel by btm05-d3e5ae4.jpg Fievel and mrs brisby sharing by maxl654-d3htqmn.jpg Mrs Brisby, Fievel and Tanya by BrianDuBose.png 790884da996e11e090df12313b10052d big.jpg Fievel x teresa by fathom315-d41fv1w.jpg Fievel & The Brisby Family.jpg Artwork Brisby lineart copy.png Brisby.png Brisby shades.png Brisby_highlights.png Brisby semifinal.png Nimh_background1.png Brisby nightcolors.png Fievelexcited lineart.png Fievelexcited.png Fievelexcited nightcolors.png Fievelexcited moonlight.png Fievelexcited night final.png Nimh background2-copy.png Screenshots AASoNIMH1001.png AASoNIMH5005.png Category:Blog posts